Burnt Sugar
by AllesandraQuartermaine
Summary: A new supernatural has come to Beacon Hills. With a scent that isn't pleasant, and with a reaction from others that isn't good. Will Beacon Hills survive this new visitor?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I just binge watched Teen Wolf. Second half of season 3 all the way through to season 5 and one thing sticks out:**

 **Scott and Liam. Just Scott and Liam.**

 **Anyways after watching so much, I kind of got inspired. I got an idea and the way I am with ideas is I have to write it out or it'll just continue to hound me until I get it out.**

 **So I'm writing a teen wolf fic. Set a couple months after the ending of season 5.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **On a side note, I love Scott McCall. And Liam. And Lydia.**

 **So, let me know what you think, and don't hesitate with the comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to Teen Wolf. Don't sue me. I have no money.**

 **April 20th**

 **Beacon Hills**

Maria kept running. She knew it was stupid to go out running at night. Especially in Beacon Hills. Everyone who ran, did it during the day. She didn't believe the rumors or superstitions... well at the time.

She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her lungs and heart would let her. She hoped to get out of the woods. She had stupidly run off the path, and hoped to find it again. If she did, she'd be able to get back into actual town.. and she might be safe. She just had to get to her car.

Her car.

Oh god, she had to get to her car.

She felt a stitch in her side, and she tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She had to stop running.. she put enough distance between herself and the... whatever it was.. right?

She leaned against the tree, the brunette placing a hand against her side, taking deep breaths.

"Your heart is beating quite fast."

She turns wildly at the voice and stumbles backward over a tree root. Terror starts to take hold as she sees the woman... standing before her. Glowing eyes.. her skin.. her skin didn't look right.

"Oh God."

The woman with the eyes and skin looked amused. "Don't try to pray to him dear. God won't help you."

"Please..."

"I can hear your blood.. the blood your heart is pumping," she says softly, her weird glowing eyes trailing over her, as Maria tried to get back to her feet. She wanted to run, to turn away, but a part of her mind told her not to look away. As she continued to try to move away, the woman took a step. A slow step.

"You can't hear that."

The woman chuckles. "Oh but I can. It's quite intoxicating." She takes another slow step. "Go on, get back on your feet."

Maria grabs at a tree trunk, gripping what looks to be a stump and gets to her feet. The woman smiles.

"Good. Now I'll be nice and let you get another running start. You have ten seconds to get as far away as you can my dear... because this time I won't stop to talk when I catch up." Her glowing eyes stop glowing, and Maria swallows, seeing the dark eyes which scare her more than the glowing did.

"Run to your death," she whispers.

Maria ran.

 **April 21st**

He was crying. His dad told him not to cry. People don't like it when men cry.

He was a man, and he was crying.

His leg hurt, and he couldn't move and he couldn't run. He was crying and terrified. He tried to get away, but he wound up tripping over a trashcan of all things.

He knew crying wasn't going to work with the woman standing in front of him. Her glowing eyes, and her skin looked strange for the few moments he got a good look at it before she destroyed the light.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you have to want something."

A chuckle. It terrifies him. "Please...please don't hurt me. I'll do anything."

"Too late, James."

He flinches as he feels a cold finger on his cheek, then she graps his chin. "Look at me," he hears her command, her voice echoing in his mind and despite himself, he meets her gaze.

"I can feel your terror... I can hear your blood rushing," her lips curl into a smile and James can't do anything but cry. "I'm going to enjoy you. Even if you can't run."

"Please..."

"Shhhh."

"Please..."

 **April 24th**

Carlie sobbed as she watched her boyfriend fall to the floor. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was dead.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, angry and terrified. The woman who just... Carlie's mind can't quite take what she saw so she has to focus on something else. The woman... who had her boyfriend's blood dripping down her chin.

"Because I can."

"It's not right.. please just let me go."

The woman laughs. Carlie catches sight of silver hair, and earlier she saw silvery gold eyes she thinks. And skin that just didn't... Once again Carlie's mind balks. Her foot hurts, she's bleeding from.. from whatever the woman did to her... and she can't quite move even though she keeps trying.

"Don't bother trying to run away. You can't."

"You killed James and Maria didn't you?"

The woman frowns. "Who?"

"Maria Santina. She was found on the main jogging path. And James was found behind his home..."

"Oh. Yes I killed them."

If they admit to killing someone, then that means they aren't going to let you live, the voice of her brother, a cop, echoed in her head. A conversation they had a while back about a plot point in a movie when a bad guy confessed to someone they kidnapped that they have done this before.

Carlie was going to die...

Suddenly the woman was crouching in front of her and one look in the woman's eyes... dark eyes now... caused her mind to go blank, for terror to fill her.

"Please..."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispers, feeling broken.

The woman smiles. "Because I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**April 26th**

 **Apartment Building-Beacon Hills**

"What is this about?"

Scott shrugs as he, Stiles, Liam, Hayden got into the elevator to go up to the Mr Argent's apartment. Kira had called him, said that her mother and Chris Argent had information on what the scent of burnt sugar meant. Then Mr Argent took over on the call, telling Scott to get over to the apartment with his friends as soon as he could.

Apparently Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Derek were already at the apartment.

"I never felt so... uneasy around a scent like that," Hayden's voice was somber. "Scott?"

Scott could feel Liam's eyes on him. "I haven't met anyone with a scent like that," Scott answered, keeping his voice calm. "Then again, there's a lot of supernatural creatures listed in the Argent Beastiary and so far we've only met a few."

"What did the Chimeras smell like?"

Scott knew Stiles was just really thinking out loud, not expecting an answer, but Liam spoke up then.

"Wrong. The scents didn't make sense and just getting a scent off of them was hard.. in the end they just smelled wrong."

Wrong indeed. The Dread Doctors broke the rules as Deaton said. And the world of supernatural didn't seem to appreciate that. 

**Beacon Hills Police Station- Sheriff's Office**

"So we weren't invited to the meeting?" Melissa asked.

Stilinski grimaced as he looked out of his office into the bull pen. His eyes landed on Parrish who was talking to Clark.

"Neither was Parrish. I imagine we'll be given the information once Scott and them are all told whatever it would be."

"You sound like you really don't want to know."

"Not really... in truth I just wish if I had to have a murder in my town, it would be a good old fashioned one with a human killer that I can put behind bars."

"Understandable."

Stilinski shakes his head and turns to Melissa. "So...from the sounds of it, the reaction Scott had wasn't good?"

"Not really. Apparently the victims had the scent of burnt sugar and the way Hayden, Liam and Scott acted.. they almost wolfed out."

Stilinski snorted. "Wolfed out? Sounds like a phrase my son has used."

Melissa smiles. "He has. But the way they acted, it got me thinking."

"About?"

"Instincts. Animal instincts. When something that doesn't belong invades their territory, there's a natural instinct of dislike, to protect. Wolves do that when rivals come into their territory-"

"Been watching Animal Planet lately?"

Melissa glares at him, and he smiles and she just shakes her head. "National Geographic." Stilinski laughed. "But I also stopped by the clinic to talk to Deaton. He said the same thing. That sometimes, certain predators bring out instinctive reactions instantly. It all starts with a scent. And it did here."

"So... whatever type of supernatural creature this is that has this burnt sugar type of scent, is a predator that werewolves don't like? It's not another Alpha clearly.. so not a werewolf. Scott and the others have no problems with Kira and Lydia or Parrish..." Stilinski pauses. "Kanima? Do we have another Kanima in town?"

"Those people were not the result of a Kanima."

"Well Jackson was being controlled then... what about a Kanima that isn't? Like wasn't that part of Tracy's chimera work?"

"Yes. But I don't think this is a Kanima."

Stilinski sighs. "Parrish has that Beastiary... but I guess it wouldn't really say what in there is identified by scent."

"Right. So we have another predator here in Beacon Hills, that has a scent that makes Scott and the others instinctively react to the point that the werewolf side threatened to emerge completely."

"Automatically defensive. Ready for a fight." Stinlinski remembered something like that before.

"Sounds like something that can easily take on a werewolf," Parrish's voice intrudes then, causing Melissa and Stilinski to start and notice that the Deputy had walked in. He offers a smile of apology. "Sorry, started hearing your musings. But basically , whatever it is, is dangerous to a werewolf, more so than what we've dealt with before."

"Great," they said in unison.

 **Back At Argent's Apartment**

The six teenagers stared at the three adults in front of them. Derek looked a little discomfited, but Chris Argent and Noshiko Yukimara just took it within stride.

The wolf inside Scott, wanted to snarl at the words that had been said. Deep inside, the dark animal part of Scott that had become a part of him when he was bitten and turned, was raging.

"Scott, you're eyes are going red."

"I figured," Scott closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. He's smelling Liam's anxiety and anger as well. Hayden isn't as upset, she's remaining calm, which is good. Scott has come to appreciate Hayden's calmness. She was an opposite of Liam in that matter. Her transformations the past couple months had been hard but she's been learning control a lot easier than Liam has.

"Liam?"

"I'm fine..."

"Just bleeding on my carpet," Chris Argent says, his tone dry.

"Sorry..."

"You're staying in control, that's what matter. Scott?"

Scott opens his eyes and turns to Liam. Liam looks up at Scott then, his yellow eyes fade. Scott smiles. "Exactly."

Liam smiles gratefully and glances at Hayden, who kisses him on the cheek. Scott turns to the rest of the group who look just as uneasy as he felt. He's calmer now, but the rage is still there, just buried.

"So what you're telling me is...that..."

"Seriously?" Stiles interrupts then. "They exist?!"

"They aren't even listed in your Beastiary," Lydia adds quietly.

Mr Argent looks at Lydia then. "Because in the long run, they aren't beasts. And plus, they wouldn't be in any hunter's Beastiaries. No human hunter would hunt them. They would die in a matter of seconds."

"Oh well that's just comforting. That and the mere mention of them makes Scott, Liam, and Hayden, Malia burst out the claws, glowing eyes and fangs-"

"It was a natural instinct Stiles," Noshiko said softly. "Combined with the natural fear that humans have gained over time through the myths and legends, with the animal instinct and fear that is now embedded in the three of them. My inner fox has no love for them either and I'm sure Kira's inner fox doesn't like them either."

"So we're gonna have to tell my dad though.. I mean tell him that.. Ah hell I can't even say it, it just feels over the top you know? Even after all we've been through, I just never thought they would exist."

"Well, they do, Stiles." Malia speaks up then in her matter of fact and blunt tone. "A vampire has come to Beacon Hills."

And once again the Scott's inner wolf snarls with rage.


End file.
